dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Red-Rum and the Piña Colada Armada (Lifty and Shifty Version)
This will be a good timing for the Captains to do their Underwater Missions. Characters Co-Captain Cerulean and Captain Crimson (Lifty and Shifty) Samama (Angel) Shiny Magikarp (but later evolves into a Shiny Gyarados) Wenches Liftelle and Shiftette (Female Versions of Lifty and Shifty) Transcripts Lifty- Wow. First Underwater mission. Am I right?? Shifty- Yar!! Indeed, Matey!!!! Lifty- And by the way, how come you like being a pirate?? Don't you get seasick?? Shifty- I have an Eye patch. Lifty- It's because you got a black eye. Shifty- Who cares?! And no!! I'm not seasick!!! HOGWASH!!! (Throws up) Voice That's just how I sneeze... Voice Ahoy, Wenches!!! Blast due southward!! Wenches- Aye Aye, Captain Crimson. Samama- (Approaches Lifty with a drink) Diet coke, Co-Captain Cerulean. Just for you..... Lifty- (Holds Drink) Oh!! Thx.... Samama- No Prob. (Walks off) Lifty- Wow. The girl's nice. (Drinks it) Thinking The girl makes a good drink. Does this thing have-- Oh shit. It has love.... ends Shifty- Arr!! Our mission is to find a Shiny Gyarados. Only to let the Intern capture it. Samama (Offscreen)- That's me!! Lifty- And how are we gonna find it?? (Shifty shows a fishing pool called a Good Rod with a worm on it's hook) Lifty- Of course... Shifty- (casting the line into the water) And now, we wait for it for a couple of minutes. (Peeks into Binoculars) HELL NO!!! Off the Starbucks bow!!!! (A ship full of woman approaches. The captain is Shiftette and the co-captain is Liftelle. They are both female versions of Lifty and Shifty.) Shit, It's Captain Magenta and Co-Captain Violet... Voice AVAST YE, SCRVY BITCHES!!!! Shiftette- Avast ye, Fuck-Nuts. You're in our waters. NOW GIVE US YOUR GOLD!!! Shifty- You're in OUR waters. NOW SHOW US YOUR BOOBS!!!!! Shiftette- Nay, hand over your plunder. Shifty- Nay, Reveal your teats. Shiftette- Fork up the doubloons. Shifty- Let fly your melons. Shiftette- Give us the loot. Shifty- Gonzangas!!!!! Shiftette- Never!!!!! Shifty- (to the wenches and Samama) FIRE!!!! Samama- Alright, girls!!! DO IT!!!!! (Both Ships exchanges fire and Liftelle and Shiftette's ship sinks) Shifty- AHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now what's they get. Good work on the leadering, Intern!!! Samama- Thx, Captian!! Lifty- Holy shit, Dude!!! Did you kill our ex-girlfriends?! Shifty- Maybe... But it might attract the Gyarados to us. They can smell blood... (Ships shows. The line was being pulled.) Shifty- Gyarados!! Lifty- Gyarados?? Samama- It's finally came!! (A Shiny Magikarp was shown on the hook, flapping like a fish.) Shiny Magikarp- Kaarp!!! KARP!!!! Shifty- Tis just a Magikarp. Lifty- A Shiny one to be exact. Shiny Magikarp- KARP!!! Samama- Well, at least it'll still evolve sooner or later. You can say, the longest hour. (The Shiny Magikarp falls onto the deck and evolves into a Shiny Gyarados. The Shiny Gyarados roasts loud and Lifty, Shifty and Samama starts screaming.) Samama- IT EVOLVED!!!!! Lifty and Shifty- This is our chance!!! Samama- Now!!! (Shifty's tail turns all iron and hits Shiny Gyarados with it, making it roar. Lifty pulls a string for an anchor, which hits the Shiny Gyarados into the water. And finally, Samama throws a Pokeball at it, capturing it. The Shiny Gyarados's pokeball wiggles 3 times and stops. Lifty grabs the pokeball out of the water and gives it to Samama). Samama- Thx, guys!! I guess our mission is accomplished. Now can we go home?? Shifty- Nay!! BECAUSE WE'RE HANDSOME!!!!! Lifty and Samama- What?? Shifty- Wenches, more Diet cokes and sparkling waters!!! (Grabs Lifty's diet coke and drinks it) Lifty- Hey!! That's mine!! Samama- Yeah!! I made that special for Lifty-San, Dammit!!! Shifty- ��Evacuate the dance flo--�� Category:Episodes